Credits for Star Trek Beyond
List of credits as presented in the film . ;Directed by :Justin Lin ;Written by :Simon Pegg :& Doug Jung ;Based Upon Star Trek Created by :Gene Roddenberry ;Produced by :J.J. Abrams, p.g.a. :Roberto Orci :Lindsey Weber, p.g.a. :Justin Lin, p.g.a. ;Executive Producers :Jeffrey Chernov :David Ellison :Dana Goldberg :Tommy Harper ;Director of Photography :Stephen F. Windon, ACS, ASC ;Production Designer :Thomas Sanders ;Edited by :Kelly Matsumoto :Dylan Highsmith :Greg D'Auria :Steven Sprung, ACE ;Music by :Michael Giacchino ;Costume Designer :Sanja Hays ;Visual Effects Supervisor :Peter Chiang ;Visual Effects Producer :Ron Ames ;Special Makeup Effects :Joel Harlow ;Casting by :April Webster, CSA :& Alyssa Weisberg, CSA John Cho Simon Pegg Chris Pine Zachary Quinto Zoë Saldana Karl Urban Anton Yelchin And Idris Elba Sofia Boutella Lydia Wilson Paramount Pictures And Skydance Present In Association with Alibaba Pictures In Association with Huahua Media A Bad Robot Production A Sneaky Shark Production A Perfect Storm Entertainment Production A Justin Lin Film In Loving Memory of Leonard Nimoy For Anton ;Unit Production Manager :Helen Pollak ;First Assistant Director :Nick Satriano ;Second Assistant Director :Philip Nee Nee ;Associate Producers :Helen Pollak :Ron Ames : Cast * – Chris Pine * Commander – Zachary Quinto * Doctor – Karl Urban * Lieutenant – Zoë Saldana * – Simon Pegg * – John Cho * – Anton Yelchin * Krall – Idris Elba * Jaylah – Sofia Boutella * Manas – Joe Taslim * Kalara – Lydia Wilson * Keenser – Deep Roy * Ensign Syl – Melissa Roxburgh * Tyvanna – Anita Brown * – Doug Jung * Fi'Ja – Danny Pudi * Zavanko – Kim Kold * Hider – Fraser Aitcheson * Blue Shirts ** Matthew MacCaull (Blue Shirt) ** Emy Aneke (crewmember) * Commodore – Shohreh Aghdashloo * Commander – Greg Grunberg * Control Tower Technicians ** Jennifer Cheon (Yorktown technician 1) ** Jarod Joseph (Yorktown technician 2) ** Jeremy Raymond (Shazeer) * Kissing Guy – Harry Han * Kissing Girl – Gina Brinkman * Injured Red Shirt – Adam DiMarco * Orion Girl – Fiona Vroom * Chancellor Ambassador – Richard Laurence * Sir Olden – Doug Chapman * Wadjet – Dan Payne * Jin – Anthony Shim * Jeanine – Andrea Yu * Teenaxi Leader – Shea Whigham * – Christian Sloan * Krall's Henchman – Jake Huang * Night Watch Captain – Priya Ragaratnam * Yorktown Red Shirt – Luka Hays * USSE Bridge Crew ** Thomas Cadrot (Bridge crew) ** Jennifer W. Evans ** Roxanne Fernandes (Lieutenant) ** Jake Foy (Lieutenant) ** Jodi Haynes (Bridge crew) ** Nathan Jean ** Tarun Keram ** J.P. Mulcaster (Bridge crew) ** Edwin Rodriguez (Bridge crew) ** Alex Rose (Bridge crew) ** Polina Soldatova (Bridge crew) ** Sarah Yu (Bridge crew) ** Ian Nsenga (Security team) * Natalia – Ashley Edner * Kalara Alien VO – Sara Maria Forsberg * Starfleet Official – Jeff Bezos ;Stunt Coordinator :Mike Gunther ;Stunts :Antal Kalik :Andrew Long :Brian Avery :Rorelee Tio :Jason Bell :Lani Gelera :Dan Mast :Kimani Ray Smith :Brett Armstrong :Jay Jauncey :Dimitri Tsoy :Marcus Aurello :Ken Do :Christopher Gordon :Michael Lewinson :Leif Havdale :Todd Scott :Lucius Fairburn :Chien Funan :Mark Chin :Ryan Handley :James Michalopolous :Brennan Walstrom :Byron Brisco :Keanu Lam :Kye Walstrom :George Boutros :Ali Dunn :Cameron Hilts :Nick Marinos :Reagan Sieg :Sharlene Royer :Marshall A. Bingham :Breanna Watkins :Brent Connolly :Melissa Jin : :Rhys Williams :Kimberly Chiang :Chris Mark :Tyson Arner :Rob Boyce :Patrick Flewin :Trevor Jones :Taylor Tai :Lars Grant :Rob Hayter :Bridgett Riley :Trevor Addie :Monique Ganderton :Daniel Lavigne :Chad Sayn :Matt Yanagiya :Andrew Chin :Johnson Phan :Jeff Aro :Ray Chan :Nilo Ghajar :Don Lew ;Sound Design and Supervisor :Peter Brown ;Re-Recording Mixers :Jon Taylor :Frank A. Montaño Crew ;Production Manager :Stewart Bethune ;Production Supervisor :Evangeline Morgan ;Production Controller :Eric Pike ;Supervising Art Director :Don MacAulay ;Set Decorator :Lin MacDonald ;Camera Operator :Stephen Maier ;First Assistant Photographers :Gregory Irwin :Sean Elliott :Alex Martinez ;Second Assistant Photographers :Tuilo Duenas :Carrie Wilson :Joshua Marcoux ;Steadicam Operators :Geoffrey Haley :Peter Wilke ;Digital Loader :Sarah Mather ;Digital Imaging Technician :Chris Cavanaugh ;Digital Utility Technician :Michael Baier ;Aerial DOP :Steve Koster ;Script Supervisor :Valeria Migliassi Collins ;Sound Mixer :David Husby ;Boom Operator :Tysen Schieber ;Cable Person :Juniper Watters ;Video Assists :Dave Joshi :Jeffery Bjorgum ;Chief Lighting Technician :David Tickell ;Assistant Chief Lighting Technicians :James Jackson :Jesse Deacon ;Chief Rigging Electrician :Jarrod Tiffin ;Board Operators :Michael Wilkinson :Ian Gledhill :Erin Nelligan ;Electricians :Tom Watson :Saubrie Mohamed :Aaron Stewart :Martin Lenes :Geoff Preston :Randy J. Smith ;First Company Grip :Kim Olsen ;Second Company Grips :Dan Gorval :Aaron Wik ;First Company Rigging Grip :David McIntosh ;Second Company Rigging Grips :Robin Say :Scott Bonner :Peter Pacula ;Dolly Grip Operators :Ryan Monro :Jack Cruikshank ;Grips :Troy Sobotka :Steve Hamilton :Nicholas Dent :Dubin Kim :Mike Dodo :Wesley Grycki :Shane Storozuk ;Special Effects Coordinator :Cameron Waldbauer ;Special Effects Shop Forepersons :David Benediktson :W.A. Andrew Sculthorp :Andrew Verhoeven ;Special Effects Technicians :Brad Zehr :Vincent Scrutton :Randy Parks :Kevin Willis :Glenn Marcoux :Eric Lemay :Jayme Smith :Tevin Maker :Gary Minielly :Andy Smith :Mark Mentiply :Brian Nakazawa :Jim Waldbauer ;Special Effects Fabricators :Brandon Allen :Edward Duggan :Marty Huculak :John Pereira :Matthew Sleep :Ryan Bilodeau :Adrian Fisher :Vance Irvine :Bill Plankiw :Tyler Joseph Bilodeau :Richard Hall :Eric Milner :Robert Rockhill :Chris Cooney :Ryan Harms :Colin Palmer :Ron Seida ;Special Effects Machinists :Kevin Waldbauer :Damien Gendron :Stephen Machan ;Location Manager :Ann Goobie ;Assistant Location Managers :Paul Giordano :Rebecca Stephens ;Property Masters :Andrew M. Siegel :David Dowling ;Assistant Property Masters :Melissa Harrison :Spencer Louti :David Myatt :Josue Rodriguez ;Assistant Set Decorator :Michael A. Billings ;Set Decorating Coordinator :Eliza Hooker ;Set Decorating Buyers :Audra Neil :Sandy Walker ;Lead Persons :Steve Miller :Scott Holburn : :Andrea Dance :Terry Lewis :Ann Rowley :Dennis Simard :Ray Wohlford ;Set Dressers :Katharina Brand :Leah Duhamel :Brian Hughes :Johnny Lopez :James McGill :Keith Potter :Rob Woolcox :Mike Church :Lisle Fehlauer :Paul Jenkinson :Andrei Mahankov :Rick Moore :James Redoy :Ross Wahl :Ken Diamond :Jean-Luc Grenier :Kevin Kasper :David Manske :Graeme Morgan :Shane Wanless :Elena Dresser :Rupert Hancock :Patrick Kearns :Nick Mather :Denyse Nelson :Leah Wiebe ;Electronic Props Set Wireperson :Keith Brookes ;Electronic Props :John Adams :Simony Bayley :Steve Holland :Don Kazakoff :Graeme Klein :Christian Rayner :Les Wilson ;Electronic Props Carpenters :Ken Laderoute :Marco Buttignol ;Assistant Costume Designers :Summer Dietz :Irena Stepic-Renduli ;Costume Supervisors :Nava R. Sadan :Jim Tyson ;Costume Coordinator :Jessica Lythgoe Green ;Background Costume Coordinator :Corinne Mameli ;Key Costumers :Antonio Almaraz :Dawn Line ;Costume Set Supervisors :Susan O'Hara :Lise Hache ;Costumers :Anne Burke :Natasha Gale :Susanne Milka :Amy Schilbe :Pamela Cameron :Silke Guglielmo :Heather Osborne :Sandra Collier :Betsy Glick :Zina Richardson :Lucas Comstock :Lana Krause :Meghann Rogers ;Breakdown Artists :Lanny Campbell :Christina Dietterle :James Knight :Ellie Schultz :Samantha Stroman :Bridget Catchpole ;Head Cutter :Kieu Nguyen ;Head Textile Artist :Rebeka Roberts ;Tailor :Savino Peragine ;Seamstresses :Nu Quian :Katri Tahvanainen :Romaulda Wnuk :Amy Yang :Patrice Yapp ;Costume Illustrators :Phillip Boutte Jr :Christian Cordella :Allan Villanueva ;Specialty Costume Fabrication By :Film Illusions, Inc. ;Specialty Costume Fabrication Supervisor :Russell Shinkle ;Key Makeup Artist :Monica Huppert ;Makeup Artists :Rebeccah Delchambre :Meghan Harkness ;Hair Department Head :S. Anne Carroll ;Hairstylists :Alisa MacMillan :Thom McIntyre ;Creature Designers :Carlos Huante :Allen Williams :Neville Page ;Makeup Effects Artists :Richard Alonzo :Michael Fields :Sarah Graham :Marlow MacFarlane :Geoff Redknap :Werner Pretorius :Leonard MacDonald :Suzie Kilmack :Patricia Murray :Holland Miller :Felix Fox :Maiko Gomyo :Toby Lindala :Charles Poirlier :Frida Norman ;Makeup Effects Sculptors :Joey Orosco :Lee Joyner :Matt Rose :John Wrightson :Don Lanning :Marc Opdycke :Mike Rotella :Norman Cabrera :Erick Rodriguez :Miles Teves ;Makeup Effects Lab Technicians :Matthew Aebig :Christopher Evitt :Tracy Lai :Shelagh McIvor :Chris Baer :Joshua McCarron :Charles Trent :Steve Buscaino :Bryan Blair :John Halfmann :Jeff LeBlanc :Crissy Renaud :Roland Blancaflor :David Mosher :Pedro Valdez :Rob Hinderstein :Brittney Bolzan :Kyle Huculak :Gilbert Liberto :Amelia Smart :Harry Blom :Alex Noble :AJ Venuto :Tim Ralston :Tegan Colby :Kaylynn Kallweit :Ray Mariathasan :Corinne De Berry :Scotty E. Fields :Johnny Saiko :Caitlin Groves ;Wigmaker :Khanh Trance ;Contact Lenses :Debra Szteina :Cristina Patterson :Marcine Peter ;Makeup Effects Coordinators :David Heffler :Cynthia Edner ;First Assistant Editors :Laura Yanovich :Meghan L. Noble :Dave Cory ;Second Assistant Editors :Jesse Chapman :Tyler Ruocco ;Post Production Supervisor :Jessica Parks ;Post Production Coordinator :Patrick Correll ;Post Production Assistant :Sam Sher ;Visual Effects Editor : ;Assistant Visual Effects Editors :Britni Peters :Jesse Goldsmith ;Second Assistant Visual Effects Editor :Andrew Rivard ;Supervising Dialogue & ADR Editor :Daniel S. Irwin ;Assistant Supervising Sound Editor :Paul Aulicino, M.P.S.E. ;Sound Design :Stephen P. Robinson, M.P.S.E. :Eliot Connors, M.P.S.E. ;Sound Effects Editors :Ann Scibelli :Lee Gilmore :Joe Ozuban ;Supervising Foley Editor :John Sanacore, CAS, M.P.S.E. ;Dialogue Editor :John C. Stuver, M.P.S.E. ;ADR Editor :Chris Jargo ;ADR Mixers :Tom O'Connell :Adam Smyth :Nick Kray :Jason Oliver :Jeff Gomillion :Mike Greenberg :Wendy Czajkowsky ;ADR Recordist :Ryan D. Young ;Foley Provided By :One Step Up ;Foley Artists :Dan O'Connell, M.P.S.E. :John Cucci, M.P.S.E. ;Foley Mixers :James Ashwill :Richard Duarte ;Foley Provided By :Skywalker Sound ;Foley Artists : :Andrea Gard :John Roesch :Shelly Roden ;Foley Mixer :Scott Curtis ;Sound Editorial Services Provided By :Formosa Group ;Sound FX Recordist And Librarian :Charlie Campagna ;Engineering Support :Donnie Little :David Young ;Re-Recording Sound Services Provided By :NBCUniversal Studiopost ;Re-Recording Mix Tech :Bill Meadows ;Studio Network Engineer :Gary Gorman ;Stage Engineers :Dave Bergstrom :Mike Morongell :Dave Tourkow ;Loop Group Coordinator :Caitlin McKenna ;Production Coordinator :Jason Zorigian ;Travel Coordinator :Darron Leiren-Young ;Assistant Production Coordinators :Byron Fudge :Jerry Pender :Kim Sutton :Katey Ha ;Production Secretaries :Mark MacDonald :Christina Seog :Trevor Johann :Wilson Virkler :Alan Michnoff ;Second Assistant Directors :Rhonda Taylor :Ashley Bell ;Third Assistant Directors :Ben Cairns :Joel Kennedy ;DGC Trainee :Brian Maxwell ;Art Directors :Dan Hermansen :Andrew Li :Harry E. Otto :Jeremy Stanbridge ;VFX Art Director/Senior Concept Designer :Sean Hargreaves ;Art Department/VFX Researcher :Jeanne Jo ;Assistant Art Directors :Peter Bodnarus :Mira Caveno :Sean Goojha :Aja Kai Rowley :Travis Witkowski ;Art Department Coordinators :Lisa Leung :Jenne Lee ;Casting Associate :Yesi Ramirez, CSA ;Casting Assistants :Kara Revel-Jarzynski :Jesse Lafferty ;Location Casting By :Corinne Clark, CSA :Jennifer Page, CSA ;Location Casting Associate :Jessica Cameron ;Location Casting Assistant :Marley Poniedzielnik ;Background Casting :Andrea Brown ;Unit Publicist :Carol McConnaughey ;Still Photographer :Kimberley French ;Production Accountant :Anne Jacobsen ;First Assistant Accountants :Janine Schiro :Michele Lee ;Assistant Accountants :Mike Aichholz :Jacqueline Dallamore :Jennifer Giannone :Jodi Mitchell :Suzanne Smith :Dave Wenzel ;Payroll Accountants :Sophia Tapia :Selena Ginger ;Construction Accountant :Leona Atkinson ;Accounting Clerks :Megan Irvine :James Fantin :Janet Lane ;Visual Effects Production Supervisors :Kim Doyle :Shelly Lloyd-Samson ;Visual Effects Coordinators :Virginia Wilson :Matthew Magnolia :Ilene Kim :James Cochrane ;Visual Effects Assistant Coordinator :Marshall Rainey ;Visual Effects Production Assistants :Antonia De Barros :Melissa Ng ;On-Set Match Mover :Ondrej Kubicek ;Visual Effects Data Wranglers :Samuel Kim :Shandy Lashley :Neal Melancon ;Visual Effects On-Set Assistant :Andrew Walter McAldon ;Flame Artist :Brian Battles ;Nuke Artist :Bonjin Byun ;Visual Effects/Lidar PA :Veera Ovaska ;Visual Effects/Stills PA :Nechteh Apelian ;Visual Effects Floor PA :Bellal Anteple ;Data Wranglers :Jason Chen :James Dornoff ;Witness Camera Operators :Hagen McGill :Kevin McGill ;Assistants To Mr. Abrams :Morgan Dameron :Amir Mojarradi ;Assistant To Mr. Orci :Katie Chilson ;Assistant To Mr. Chernov :Camille Benton ;Assistants To Mr. Ellison :Nancy Reid :Christina Dunlop ;Assistant To Ms. Goldberg :Ashley Johnson ;Assistant To Ms. Weber :Becca Perry ;Assistant To Mr. Pine :Erin Fahey ;Assistant To Mr. Quinto :Ben Owens ;Assistant To Ms. Saldana :Finnley Kirkman ;Assistant To Mr. Pegg :Claire Finbow ;Assistant To Mr. Elba :Claire Dobner ;Production Assistants :Suzie Fox :Victor Matanawi :Magdalena Kaczorowska :Kory Orban :Justin Slade McClain :Michael Hauka :Nicholas Baxter :Kate Landels :Vincent Stander :Wayne Toews :Steve Bors :Drew Martin :Troy Eirich :Nikki Elek :Angel Foisy :Anna McBarron :Scott Riddell ;Music Editors :Stephen M. Davis, M.P.S.E. :Paul Rabjohns ;Assistant Music Editor :Warren Brown ;Music Orchestrated & Conducted By :Tim Simonec ;Score Coordinator :Andrea Datzman ;Additional Orchestrations By :Jeff Kryka ;Music Preparation :Booker White ;Orchestra Contractor :Reggie Wilson ;Vocal Contractor :Bobbi Page ;Music Recorded And Mixed By :Joel Iwataki ;Scoring Engineer :Denis St. Amand ;Recordist :Tim Lauber ;Scoring Stage Managers :Tom Steel :Damon Tedesco ;Pro Tools Engineer :Vincent Cirilli ;Music Recorded And Mixed At :Newman Scoring Stage :20th Century Fox ;Assistant To Mr. Giacchino :David Coker ;Set Designers :Kris Bergthorson :Liz Goldwyn :Jim Ramsay :Bryan Sutton :Rob Woodruff :Nancy Brown :Joe May :Douglas Scott :Callum Webster :John Glenn Burke :Andrew Lee McConnell :Peter Stratford :Joe Wolkosky ;Senior Model Builder :Carlos Cosio De La Torre ;Model Builder :Joe Parker ;Illustrators :Brian Cunningham :Romek Delimata :John Eaves :Warren Flanagan :Hugh Sicotte :Daphne Yap :Milena Zoravkovic ;Graphic Artists :Tara Arnett :Loree Cameron ;Storyboard Artists :Robert Consing :James Doh ;Construction Coordinators :Jan Kobylka :John Dale ;Construction Forepersons :Bill Forster :David Fukakusa :Tim Battle :Bob Nicholson :Bruce Timko ;Metal Fabrication Foreperson :Eric Langstroth ;Head Sculptor :Jack Gauvreau ;Construction Buyers :Dan Miller :Mary Van Eeten ;Standby Carpenter :Johnny Kobylka ;Scenic Carpenters :Brian Jansen :Mark Ennis :Alain Rousseau :Tyler Radonich :Thomas J. Gaudet :Brian Sammartino :Kerry Soames :Marc Giroux :Rodger Schultz :Perry Baycroft :Todd Handel ;Paint Coordinator :Jason Claridge ;Paint Forepersons :Stephen Coutu :JJ Mestinsek ;Standby Painter :Derek Bobroff ;Sign Fabricator :Wallace B. Cross ;Scenic Artists :Jack Guppy :Karin Kent :Mark Tompkins ;Greens :Rohan Lyal :Roger Smith :Erich Hepnar :John Chaschowy :Andrew Thompson :Jana Kelly :Matthew Campbell :Hesham Abahmed :Mike Siver ;Transportation Coordinator :David Holm ;Transportation Captains :Ron Irvine :Caroline O'Bray ;Dialogue And Movement Coach :Andrew McIlroy ;Political Consultants :Richard Klein, McLarty Associates ;Consultant :Marc Okrand ;Medic :Brianna Daku ;Craft Service :Katie Lawrence :Ron Grey ;Catering By :Twice A Night Second Unit ;Second Unit Director :Mike Gunther ;Second Unit Director/Visualization Supervisor :Alexander Vegh ;First Assistant Directors :Misha Bukowski :Douglas Plasse ;Second Assistant Director :Gordon Piper ;Third Assistant Director :Beth Welch ;Director Of Photography :Robert Bruce McCleery ;Camera Operator :Dean Heselden ;First Assistant Photographers :Dave Lourie :Chris Gibbins :Triston Nelson ;Second Assistant Photographers :Spencer Ennis :Boris Martens ;Digital Imaging Technician :Mitch Bax ;Digital Utility Technician :Thomas Walker ;Script Supervisor :Ana Sebal ;Assistant Location Manager :Sean Patrick Finnan ;Chief Lighting Technician :David McClung ;Assistant Chief Lighting Technician :James McMurachy ;First Company Grip :Michael McLellan ;Second Company Grip :Carl Jensen ;Dolly Grips :James Kohne :Lee Wagner ;Medic :Terri Willan Dubai Unit ;UAE Production Services Provided By :Filmworks FZ LLC ;Unit Production Managers :Scott Thaler :Leigh Clarke ;Key Second Assistant Director :Heather Wusterbarth ;C Camera Operator :Riki Butland ;C First Assistant Photographer :Andrea Quaglio ;C Second Assistant Photographer :Graham Almeida ;Digital Utility Technicians :Saul Barran :William Ferguson ;Video Playback Assistant :Ethan Schaeffer ;Assistant Chief Lighting Technician :Andrej Arnatov ;Chief Rigging Technician :Simon Cave ;Console Operator :Jason McKinnon ;First Company Grip :Ian Mussell ;Second Company Grip :Boris Olomi ;B Dolly Grip Operator :John Balbi ;Crane Grips :Claude Fortin :Chris Harker ;Special Effects Coordinator :Rodolphe Saleh ;Special Effects Technicians :Ceasar Macaya :Mohammed Ali ;Supervising Location Manager :Steve Woroniecki ;Location Manager :Lyall Gardiner ;Assistant Location Managers :Rico Bailey :Rochard Kamel :Gareth Thomas :Robert Bova :Scott MacAuley :Sam Johnston :Nuwan De Zoysa :Simon Riley :Peter Gluck :Kevin Spring ;Facilities Manager :Diederick Appelcryn ;Base Camp Captains :Kenneth Fletcher :Bheki Shusha :Abrian Witbodi ;Property Buyer :Tareq Abukalam ;Assistant Set Decorator :Pranali Diwadkar ;Set Dressing Buyer :Alice Pargiter ;Set Dressers :Reynaldo Bit Bit :Richard Del Rosar :Maxim Molchanov :John Santos :Lindsay Welff ;Costume Supervisor :Deborah Zimmerman ;Costume Coordinator :Angela Schnoeke-Paasch ;Set Costumer :Sean Haley ;Costumers :Lisa Sass :Irma Lotosova ;Seamstresses :Pradukonaje Jagannatha :Bhagat Pariyar ;Production Supervisor :Stephanie Walker-Wells ;Production Coordinator :Carole Prentice ;VFX Production Coordinator :Bettina Lyster ;Travel Coordinators :Oksana Shumylo :Tania Baaklini ;Assistant Production Coordinators :Eira Katrine Sletbak :Mayra Garcia ;Production Secretary :Kareen Akber ;Production Assistants :Kurt Barretto :Amer Abi-Chahine :Andy MacGregor :Camille Van Wessem ;Third Assistant Directors :George Trummler :Jimmy Alfred ;Art Director :Salim Al Razouk ;Assistant Art Director :Uzair Merchant ;Background Casting :Miranda Davidson ;Production Accountants :John Whitley :Alida Rubens ;First Assistant Accountants :Faldela Issel :Kay Di Rezze ;Assistant Accountants :Mandy Raubenheimer :Estelle Vockerodt :Christo Streak ;Payroll :Juhlene Moller :Amanda Kotze ;Cashiers :Sive Xesha :Deo Stemela ;Aerial Coordinator :Khaled Zaazouh ;Helicopter Pilots :Andrew Masterson :Andy Nettleton ;Drone Pilot :Dionys Frei ;Drone Camera Operator :Davide Tiraboschi ;Set Designer :Sonia Savova ;Construction Coordinator :Brian Shell ;Construction Foreperson :Sam McMaster ;Construction Buyer :Sandrina Sacco ;Transportation Coordinators :Henry Dray :Ailine Harjani :Iraida Villegas ;Transportation Captain :Neville O'Souza ;Medics :Don A. Orolfo :Ian Javellana Balan :Rommel Rodriguez :Julius Cezar C. Ligerio :Deborah C. Cruzada :Wesam Saeed ;Catering By :Full Monty Dubai ;Government Liaisons :Faisal Al Kaabi :Yousef Al Kaabi :Ali Al Kaabi :Mohammed Al Kaabi ;Visual Effects By :Double Negative Visual Effects ;Visual Effects Producer :Andy Taylor ;Visual Effects Supervisors :Raymond Chen :Sean Stranks ;CG Supervisors :Rick Leary :Stuart Farley :Daniel Paulsson ;Compositing Supervisors :Ian Z. Simpson :Mike Brazelton :Sebastian Emil Von Overheidt ;CG Effects Supervisors :Mark Hodgkins :Shaun Roth :May Leung ;Animation Supervisors :Michael Lum :Nick Symons ;CG Environment Supervisor :Nick Marshall ;Layout Supervisor :Iacopo Di Luigi ;CG Sequence Supervisors :Ahmed Yousry :Amanda Johnstone-Batt :Bernhard Kerschbaumer :Joel Prager :Mike Stillwell :Rhys Salcombe :Tom Bracht ;Compositing Sequence Supervisors :Abishek Nair :Jelena Stojanovic :Milos Milosevic :Nik Brownlee :Stephen James :Tom Rolfe ;Visual Effects Associate Producer :Katrina Navassartian ;Visual Effects Production Manager :Sara Khangaroot ;Visual Effects RPM Production Manager :Vivek Pundir ;Visual Effects Line Producers :EE Jien Chan :Genevieve Claire :Jeen Yee :Katy Mummery :Raphael Fernandes :Rosie Mennear :Sharna Hackett :Valdone Koronczi ;Visual Effects Coordinators :Ashleigh Yu :Max Rees :Ryan Basaraba :Austin Aplin :Nicole Nonis :Saadd Abou-Khazaal :Carine Ong :Richard Leo Cook :Shoshanah Wall ;Visual Effects Production Assistant :Alice Cicchetti ;Production Support :Fay Hancocks ;On-Set Data Wrangler :Ellie Chiang ;Concept Artists :Dave Freeman :Seungjin Woo ;Build Leads :Andreas Maaninka :Jeremy Mooney-Somers :Michael Smith-Kennard :Christoph Matthiesen :Malcolm Watts :Mladen Jovicic :Hae Jung Chun :Marco Menco :Tosh Elliott ;Build Artists :Adam Elkins :Daniel Nicholson :Derek Gillingham :Jan Schubert :Michael Prince :Phil Young :Shinichi Rembutsu :Anna Yamazoe :Daniel Prentice :Francisco Alvarez :Katerina Dzolganovski :Neil West :Samira Esmaeili :Steven Chan :Babak Bina :Daniele Chindamo :Gregory Coelho :Luke Wakeford :Olivier Dubard :Sara Hansen :Steven Moore ;Riggers :Jim Su :Remi Cauzio ;Layout Leads :Kristin Pratt :Robert Brumby :Tom-Lilly Burton ;Layout Artists :Alex Macieira :Carolina Jimenez Garcia :Digger Jensen :Lawrence Zalasky :Melvyn Polayah :Nick Smolyn :Sandra Murta :Zsuzsanna Erdei ;Animation Leads :Jeremy Stewart :Stephen Painter ;Animators :Adam Slater :Alexander Melville :Aysha Madina :Ben Goerlach :Benjamin Kousholt :Benoit Terminet Schuppon :Evan Clover :Francois-Xavier Nhieu :Justin Henton :Matthew Boston :Nigel Rafter :Suvi Jokiniemi ;CG Effects Leads :Enrico Selmi :Jordan Walsh :Mattias Engstrom :Menno Dijkstra :Michael Cashmore :Adam Vanner :Aleksandar Chalyovski :Anton Nazareth :Carlos Guzman :Chaitanya Medithi :Chris Mangnall :Christopher Phillips :David Hyde :Dimitrijs Cernagovs :Eduard Schulze-Battmann :Felix Chan :Frederick B. Vega :Gavin Thomas :Hector Ortiz-Mena :James Charles :Joe Phoebus :Kaushik Pal :Keyhyung Lee :Markus Bruland :Matt Sadler :Matthew Pearson :Muhittin Bilginer :Nicholas Papworth :Pablo Gimenez :Roberto Domeneghini : :Timo-Pekko Nieminen :Tosin Akinwoye :Valerio Tarricone :Vladimir Popovic :Zhaoxin Ye ;CG Leads :Anthony Chadwick :Chris Elmer :Graham Houston :John Seru :Kai Pedersen :Keanan Sean Cantrell :Russell Bowen :Sean Schur :Shaun Scott :Sonny Sy :Stephen Borneman :Yak Hong Yung ;CG Lighting Artists :Alex John Tan :Alice Miggiano :Baptiste Lebouc :Chris Arnott :Chris Walker :Christopher James Ford :Damien Delaunay :Emily Yang :Fitra Nagara :James Roberts :James Tomlinson :Jason Hue :John Lipskie :Marc Toscano :Mark Harrison :Matthieu Floury :Nicolas Fillion :Ouirich Bounthavy :Philip Hartmann :Robert Hennings :Roger Tortosa Aras :Ryan Woodward :Sam Gunn :Sotiris Georghiou :Yanti Suryati ;CG Environment Leads :Melaina Mace :Oleksiy Golovchenko ;CG Environments Artists :Alec Geldart :Alejandro Hernandez :Paul Fedor :Paul Rodgers :Raymond Lei Jin :Robin Konieczny :Romain Joly :Romain Simonnet :Tom Hiebler ;Compositing Leads :Ben Taylor :Ciaran O'Connor :Cleve Zhu :Eric Chan :Farhad Mohasseb :Francesco Dell'Anna :Joel Delle-Vergin :Kunal Chindarkar :Nicolas Rigaud :Po Yan Chan :Remko Kram :Tony Lyons :Vikram Kulkarni ;Compositors :Adam Kelway :Alan Stucchi :Alvaro Bataller :Angie Valadez :Ben Outerbridge :Chad Meire :Daniel Bigaj :Danny Lee :Djordje Milasinovic :Eric Ponton :Fangfei Li :Gabriel Mandala :Gautama Murcho :Hayley Brazelton :Ignacio Caicoya :Joshua Goetz :Juan Salazar :Jules Lister :Kamelia Chabane :Kazumasa Shibata :Kris Anderson :Lia Ioanniti :Mag Sarnowska :Manuel Perez :Marco Engelmann Santos :Marco Leone :Pau Viladot :Per Moerk-Jensen :Perrine Michel :Rich Grande :Sean Coonce :Thomas Steiner ;Matchmove Supervisors :Alex Hurst :Richard Hayward :Simon Pynn :Souvik Mitra :Weikian Ang ;Matchmove Leads :Dax Chew :Kathir Manickam :Kenzo Tee ;Matchmove Artists :Daniel Ryan :Moises Gomez :Philip Kilshaw :Rahul Pokharkar :Zechari Lye :Lynn Tan ;Rotoscope Supervisors :Mike Hill :Sam Horgan :Shane Meehan :Sourav Thakkar :William Dao ;Rotoscope Lead :Jai Prakash Parmar ;Rotoscope Artists :Jack Jenkins :Josiah Nathan :Tim Tobin :Bhojarajan Balan :Amol Wategadnkar :Shraddah Kate :A Srihari Reddy ;Paint Supervisors :Catarina Ferreira :Chacko Philip :Megan Hutchison ;Paint Artists :Bobby Kuhl :Wanda Kwok :Therese Johansson :Sanjoy Biswas ;Head Of Editorial :Leanne Young ;Editors :James Fisher :Joseph Farrant :Tarn Huynh :Xinyi Puah ;Colourist :Aurora Shannon ;Colour Scientist :Jerome Dewhurst ;Pipeline Supervisors : :Jacob Telleen ;Pipeline Lead :Robert John Davies ;Render Lead :Makoto Tanaka ;Pipeline Support :Carlos Garcia :Craig Bates :Jamie Tomlinson :Josh Huitema :Timothy Stam :Yi-Min Fan ;Head Of Studio :Pete Hanson ;Studio Assistants :Ian Berg :Joe Shrestha ;Technology Support :Robert Blanchfield :Russell Knight :Stephen F. Willey ;R&D Supervisor :Andrew Bunday ;R&D Support :Christopher Kerr :Emmanuel Turquin :Jonathan Stroud ;Visual Effects By :Atomic Fiction, Inc. ;Visual Effects Supervisors :Ryan Thudhope :Kevin Bailie ;Digital Effects Supervisor :Jonathan Harman ;Additional Supervisors :Jim Gibbs :Mike Janov ;Visual Effects Executive Producer :Marc Sadeghi ;Visual Effects Producers :Annie Normandin :Jenna Kerr ;Associate Visual Effects Producer :Dale Taylor ;Art Director :Brian Flora ;Compositing Supervisor :Woei Hsi Lee ;CG Supervisor :Laurent Taillefer ;Environment Supervisor :Seth Hill ;Production Manager :Alexandra Gunter ;Visual Effects Coordinators :Marie-Eve Baron :Lucas Glashoff :Jacqueline Hagerty :Lea Irlanda :Soujanya Pentyala :Alizee Plourde :Barbara Lopez Saenz ;Visual Effects Production Assistants :Alex Carruthers :Peter Luypaert ;Production Support :Elexis Coleman :Geraldine Morales ;Concept Artist :Marc Gabbana ;CG Animators :Adam Klein :Julie Jaros :Mike Dacko ;3D Generalists :Alexandre Robitaille :Jonathan Fleming-Bock :Benoit Bourgoin ;Textures Lead :Seth Cobb ;Texture Artists :Manuel Huertas :Melissa Boily ;Matte Painters :Daniel Giron :Sean Samuels :Simon Hetu :Olivier Deveux ;Look Development Artists :Seth Cobb :Jonathan Fleming-Bock :Brian Fukushima :Jason Funk ;Modelers :Mike Song :Michael Palleschi :Robin Lamontagne :Nicolas Duchesneau-Tsimiklis :Melanie Sauve ;Lightning Lead :Bruno Gagne ;Lighters :Kevin Couture :Jason Funk :Biaglio Figliuzzi :Brian Fukushima :Kate McFadden :Francisco Robles :Deb Santosa ;Riggers :Nico Sanghrajka :Adam Klein :Casey Dame ;FX Lead : ;FX Artists :Guillaume Duchaussoy :Maxime Beliveau :Christine Liu :Todd Dufour :Mike Huang ;Compositing Leads :Viviane Levesque-Bouchard :Jed Smith ;Compositors :Jason Arrieta :Michael Baula :Patrick Bergeron :Matthew Duvall :Aidan Fraser :David Ferron :Saul Galbiati :Sharon Johnson :Mike Kwan :Jimmy Lavallee :Manuel Llamas :Hiroki Lijima :Patrick Louie :Delta Manzano :Jesse Meler :Sean O'Connor :Prashant Raj :Andres Rascon :Sandra Roach :Laurent Srey :Marc Taganas :Adam Tamel :Antoine Wibaut :Sarah Young ;Roto Artists :Kate Black :Christiane Caya :Sarah Kfoury :Tirza Oudolf :Annie Patenaude ;Match Move Supervisors :Jesse Kin :Kenny Yong ;Match Move Artists :Chen Kuang Hsu :Guillaune Charron :James Tavet ;Senior Visual Effects Editor :Ayse Dedeoglu Arkali ;Visual Effects Assistant Editors :Leo-Patrick Houde :Robin Lamontagne :Erick Leos :Cindy Lin ;Render Wranglers :Jonathan Llewellyn :Nicholas Duchesneau-Tsimiklis ;Pipeline Leads :Chris Martin :Marc-Antoine Paquin ;Pipeline TDS :Will Muto :Amber Playle ;Senior Systems Engineer :Shawn Wallbridge ;Systems Engineers :Patrick Cardin :Sean Whitacre ;Senior Staff :Russ Dube :Carl Walters :Marc Ostroff :Penny Peroff ;Visual Effects By :Kelvin Optical, Inc. ;Visual Effects Producer :Chrysta Marie Burton ;Visual Effects Supervisors :Pauline Duvall :Stefano Trivelli ;Compositing Supervisor :John Bowers ;CG Supervisor :Gee Yeung ;Art Director :Nick Hiatt ;Lighting Supervisor :JT Lawrence ;Animation Lead : ;FX Lead :Youxi Woo ;Previs Supervisor :Christopher Batty ;Consulting Visual Effects Supervisor :Luke McDonald ;Heads Of Production :Cory Bennett Lewis :Michael Silver ;Visual Effects Production Manager :Jessica Smith ;Visual Effects Coordinators :Ali Lowndes :Diane Coote ;Assistant Visual Effects Editor :Kristofer Cross ;Assistant Visual Effects Coordinator :John Hockaday ;Production Assistant :Eboni Price ;Digital Artists :Andrew Kramer :Brady Doyle :Brandon Kachel :Brandon Fayette :Brock Stearn :Curtis Carlson :David Sudd :Daniel Bayona :Daniel Fiske :Donna Lanasa :Eddie Martinez :Miro Skandera :Emerito Trevino :Eric Keller :Eva Flodstrom :Federico Rivia :Huey Carroll :Hunter Athey :James Little :Jared Broddle :Jason Bidwell :Jennifer German :Jeremiah Forkkio :Jia Kim :Tyler Thomson :John Brubaker :John Hewitt :Jon Chesson :Josh LaCross :Julia Hong :Kenneth Ibrahim :Lisa Deaner :Marie Denoga :Matthaniah Yip :Melissa Huerta :Nabil Schiantarelli :Nathaniel Morgan :Noll Linsangan :Roger Vizard :Soyoun Lee :Stephen Dobbs :Tanya Zaman :Victoria Livingstone :Wade Ivy :Wally Chin :Zach Miller ;Production And Technical Support :Josh Tate :Holly Gosnell :Sam Chapin :Ron Mednick :Andrew Lee :Sal Sciortino :Beth Waisler :Geoff Miller :John Sadad :Adam Goldman :Scott Struna :Zachary Medow :Mike Doutt :Tom Mendelboim :Armando Sanchez :Steven Friedman :Sean McCann ;Additional Supervision And Production :Manuel Almelo :Nicholas Barnes :Olivier Blanchet :Jonathan Chad :Anthony Comb :Vanessa Delarosbil :Rémi Ducharme :Li Geng :Ara Khanikian :Isabelle Langlois :Raphael Letertre :Xu Li :Ting Lo :Josh Lu :Sébastien Moreau :Adam O'Brien-Locke :Jordan Soles :Tolly Swallow :Fabrice Vienne :Tiffany Wu ;Visualization Services Provided By :Proof, Inc. ;Previs Supervisor :Earl Hibbert ;Previs/Postvis Lead :George Antzoulides ;Previs/Postvis Modeler :Shahar Eldar ;Previs Modeler :Cameron L. Ward ;Postvis Compositors :Nathan Koga :Jonathon Randall Cormier :Raul Moreno :Gil Hacco ;Previs/Postvis Artists :Jordan Nounnan :Joshua Lange :Michael Solorzano :Ingo Gundmunsson :Ranko Tadic ;Previs Artists :Mark Anthony Austin :Michael Grawert :Cameron Widen :C. Michael Neely :Michael Cawood :Eric Benedict ;Postvis Artists :Javier Zumaeta :Kyoung Kay Park :Matthew Maners :Jennifer Van Horn :Raffael Dickreuter :Ryan Schubert :Amy Vatanakul :Tom Narey, Jr. :David Pritchard ;Computer Graphics By :G. Creative Productions Inc. :Gladys Tong :Paul Beaudry :Cameron Drinkle :Jamie McCallen :Ryan Uhrich :Aiden Zanini ;Lidar & Cyberscanning Services By :Industrial Pixel VFX :Ron Bedard :Carl Bigelow :Alex Shvartzman :Kristian Davidson ;3D Conversion By :Stereo D ;Stereo Executive Producers :William Sherak :Aaron Parry :Mike Gunter :Stereographer :Brian Taber ;Stereo Producer :Alexandra Gonzalez ;Stereo Supervisors :Jeremy Carroll :Prateek Kaushal :Brad Darrow ;Stereo Production Supervisors :Vincent Defebo :Ryan Fisk ;Depth Supervisor :Roy Vincent Mann ;Finaling Supervisors :Prasanna Kodapadi :Gokul Nivrutti Mahajan :Brian Schultz ;Roto Supervisor :Daniel Schrepf ;VP Of International Production Services :Prafull Gade ;VP Of 3D Technology :Nizar Thabet ;VP Of Conversion, VFX :Adam Schardein ;VP Of Business Planning :Evan Jackson ;Stereoscopic Post Executive :Milton Adamou ;Post Production Manager :Derek Prusak ;Line Producers :Chris Treichel :Krishna Prasad ;Creative Services Manager :Lindsey Kaiser ;Asset Producer :Michael Anders ;Stereo Editor :Emily Mason ;Finaling Managers :Rebecca Kramp :R Parthasarathy ;Production Pipeline Manager :Cindy Rago ;Depth Managers :Jessica Sharp :Ravi Mahapatro Siromani ;Roto Managers :Matthew Gill :Akbar Shaikh ;Operations Manager :Rajaram Sundaresan ;Software Development Manager :Jill Isner ;Production Coordinators :Louis Polak :Ellis Trespalacios :Karen Therese Connolly :Steve Stransman :Noelle Cyr :Luke Stabile :Catherine Ennis ;Depth Leads :Rahul Nitin Mhatre :Tripti Agarwala :Himanshu Hemendra Pathak :Shivsharan Manshetti :Narish Kumar Muthain Naidu :Chandrasekhar Gunjal :Nitin Vasant Khairnar :Umesh Joglekar ;Sr. Depth Artists :Connor Cruickshank :Anastasia Watson :Andrew Farlow :Mark McCormack-Douglas ;Roto Leads :Maggie Balaco :Somnath Kakulde :Bharat Sharma :Tushar Tirmal :Saurabh Rajpoot :Divesh Vishwakarma :Saumya Pandey :Mukesh Rathoo :Ramkrishna Bajpai ;Finaling Leads :Vivek Kumar Singh :Hitesh Kumar Pardeshi :Om G Kangone :Suhas Ps :Ghanshyam Sureshbhai Waghela :Thailraju Shri Bindu Madhav :Yael Majors ;Sr. Finaling Artists :Mathieu Bacchous :Steve Kaelin ;International Production :Ranjan Kumar :Eswarbabu Kolla :Prabhat Mishra :Ankit Rathod :Monalisa Shattacharya :Prasad Shrikanth Karve :Rohit Suresh :Payal Thakkar :Umesh Patil :Amit Ghildiyal :Pankaj Kumar Singh :Manesh Mohite ;3D Technology Managers :Val Dela Rosa :Mike Knox ;Pipeline Supervisor :Chris Montesano ;Pipeline TDS :Rustin Devendorf :Andrew Kennedy ;Finaling QC Lead :Chris Myerchin ;Final QC Artist :Jeremy Jones ;Element QC Supervisor :Les Foor ;Ingest/Delivery :Rebecca Andersen :Leila Tilghman :Jake Dee-McKoy :Kisholay Ray ;Element QC Coordinators :Cara Hindley :Kyle Whaley ;Sr. Element QC Artist :Josh Gengler ;Element QC Artists :David O'Brien :Terry Klopfenstein :Carlos Alfaro ;Digital Intermediate By :EFilm ;Supervising Digital Colorist :Tom Reiser ;Digital Intermediate Producer :Vanessa Galvez ;Digital Intermediate Editor :Amy Pawlowski ;Digital Intermediate Color Assist :Andre Rivas ;Digital Intermediate Assistant Producer :Hunter Clancey ;Imaging Science :Daniel Morez :Rosalie Staley ;VFX Portal Producer :Jeremy Stapleton ;Digital Dailies By :EC3 ;Dailies Colorist :John Hart ;Senior Dailies Producer :Ken Lebre ;Main Titles Designed By :Prologue Films ;End Titles By :Scarlet Letters :Ben Schoen :Josh Schoen ;Soundtrack Album On :Varése Sarabande Songs ;Theme From "Star Trek" TV Series :Written By Alexander Courage & Gene Roddenberry ;"Fight the Power" :Written By Carlton Ridenhour, Hank Shocklee, Keith Shocklee & Eric Sadler :Performed By Public Enemy :Courtesy Of Def Jam Recordings :Under License From Universal Music Enterprises ;" " :Written By Adam Keefe Horovitz, Adam Nathaniel Yauch & Michael Louis Diamonds :Performed By Beastie Boys :Courtesy Of Capital Records, LLC :Under License From Universal Music Enterprises ;" '" :Written By Sia Furler, Jesse Shatkin & Robyn Rihanna Fenty :Produced By Jesse Shatkin :Performed By Rihanna :Courtesy Of Westbury Road Entertainment, LLC/Roc Nation ;Filmed Partially On Location With The Permission Of The :Parks Canada Agency, In Nahanni National Park Reserve Of Canada ;Filmed In :Stawamus Chief Park, British Columbia, Canada ;The Producers Wish To Thank The Following :Canada Film Capital :Daniel C. Carlson :Harry Doddema ;Special Thanks To :Jamal Al Sharif :Saeed Al Janahi :Fiona Garland :Rana Osman :Ruqaya Ahmed :Phil Alberstat :Khalid Al Awadi :Burj Al Arab :Burj Daman :Dubai Studio City :Central Park Plaza :Meydan Racetrack :Dubai Multi Commodities Centre :Dubai Creative Cluster Authority :Dubai Department Of Tourism And Commerce Marketing :Dubai Police :Dubai Civil Defense :Dubai Corporation For Ambulance Services :Dubai Ministry Of Defense :Dubai Civil Aviation :Dubai Roads And Transport Authority :Dubai Customs :Dubai Media Office :Tecom Group :Dubai Municipality :Dubai Land Authority ;Paramount Pictures Corporation Did Not Receive Any Payment ;Or Other Consideration, Or Enter Into Any Agreements, ;For The Depiction Of Tobacco Products In This Film. ;Kodak Motion Picture Film ;Deluxe ;Cameras By Otto Nemenz ;Dolby Atmos ;Filmed With Arri Cameras And Lenses ;With The Support Of The Dubai Film And TV Commission ;EXPO 2020 ;Dubai Film And TV Commission ;Dubai Studio City ;Jumeirah ;Dubai Film ;With The Participation Of ;The Province Of British Columbia Production Services Tax Credit ;The Canadian Film Production Services Tax Credit ;Funded By The Government Of Canada ;Produced In Association With :Perfect Storm Entertainment ;© MMXVI Paramount Pictures Corporation. All Rights Reserved. :The Persons And Events In This Motion Picture Are Fictitious. :Any Similarity To Actual Persons Or Events Is Unintentional. :This Motion Picture Is Protected Under Laws Of The United States :And Other Countries. Unauthorized Duplication, Distribution Or :Exhibition May Result In Civil Liability And Criminal Prosecution. Beyond